


Foolishly Wrong

by Lucashrooms



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Arguement, Betrayal, Blood, Broken nose, Confrontations, Kumo's fucking pissed., Noncanon Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucashrooms/pseuds/Lucashrooms
Summary: When you lose your rings one day, you weren't expecting to find the culprit waiting for you.Takes place after La Vie en Rose
Relationships: Nagata Yuuta/Kumo Maku
Kudos: 4
Collections: Séance Spin-Offs and Fan Works





	Foolishly Wrong

“Dammit, are they in here..?” I shouted as I thrusted open the door to my dorm room. For the life of me, I couldn’t find my rings anywhere. I had taken them off when I went to take a shower, but now they were gone. “Of all the things to lose…” I mumbled, opening and shutting my dresser drawers as I looked for them.

The sound of clinking metal caught my ears, alongside the voice of a woman. “Looking for these?” I turned quickly to see Kumo standing by the door, holding my rings in one of her hands.

“Oh my god Kumo, thank you.” I breathed a sigh of relief, before I noticed the stern look on her face. “Kumo…?” Something was wrong. With one of her free hands, she slammed the door shut and put the rings into her pocket.

“We’re gonna have a talk, okay Yuuta?” She started, striding towards me. “Oh, sorry, that’s not your real name, is it?” 

My blood ran cold as she walked closer and closer. Slowly, I began to back up, but she continued her trek, and suddenly I was pushed up against the wall. Fuck, off all people to figure it out, why did it have to be the chick with spider powers? “W-What do you mean?” I choked out and her glare turned harsher. 

“You know what I fucking mean. You’re not Nagata Yuuta, so don’t play fucking dumb with me.” She began, before she brought a hand up and around my neck. “Who are you? Where is he?” she continued, and a light pressure began to form on my throat. 

“I-I don’t know!” I answered swiftly and honestly. That apparently wasn’t the answer she wanted, the pressure around my neck tightening. “P-Please, this is a misunderstanding!” 

“Where. _Is_ . **_He._ **” 

“HE’S **_GONE!_ **” I shouted finally, the room around me slowly blurring. The pressure dropped suddenly, and I was sent tumbling to the ground trying to catch my breath. “He’s...he’s gone.” I said honestly, wiping the tears that were building up in my eyes as my breathing regulated. “I don’t know why i’m here, but I am.” 

…

Silence is what met me, and I slowly looked up at the spider girl. In one hand, she held her glasses, and with the others she hid her face as a loud hiccup escaped. “K-Kumo-”

“Save it.” A sob followed after what she said, before she turned on her heel. “You didn't try to get any fucking story from anyone else?” She started, turning her head and glaring at me. “ You just settled down with boys of 1-A and thought that was it, didn't ya? You got your happily ever after, him?”

“It wasn’t my choice!” I fired back, slowly stumbling up to stand. “There was this angel, he-”

“I said save it!” She shouted back, turning back to face me, her face was dark and she was pissed. “You'll blame everyone else but you're your own fucking villain! Tell me something, **_do you even remember your real name?”_ **

  
  


I had nothing to fire back.

Because I just couldn’t. 

**_Because she was right._ **

“I-I didn’t...I don’t..” I started, reaching up and cupping my face. Fuck. Fuck fuckfuckfuck.

**_What was my name?_ **

“I-It wasn’t my fault…” 

…

**_Crack!_ **

I stumbled back to the ground, holding onto my now aching nose. The pain was indescribable, and I could tell that my nose was broken. I wiped away the blood that began to pour down and looked back at the spider girl, who was rubbing her fist with another one of her many hands. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the rings from before, tossing them at me, seemingly not caring if they hit me or not.

“Go to Recovery Girl when you have the chance.” She said, before she turned and headed for the door. “You’re lucky that Yuuri is keeping me from beating you to a pulp. I’ll let you in on a little secret: you’re playing a dangerous game stringing these boys along like this, and your string is only getting shorter and shorter.” 

With that, she opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut harshly. 

  
  


This was not your home, or your body or even your friendship initially.

And you weren’t going to be okay. 

You'd be hurt.

**Because You are not Yuu.**


End file.
